Parker Dinkleman
If you were looking for the article about the '''female Parker', then see Parkerina.'' Parker Dinkleman (born c. 1990) is the deuteragonist of Mr. Meaty. He is Josh's best friend and co-worker and Ms. Dinkleman's son who works as the kitchen guy at Mr. Meaty. He speaks with a lisp. Personality Unlike Josh, Parker is slightly clueless, overweight, unsanitary, easily distracted, and a slight coward, as well as a sci-fi geek. He is quite fond of his job, while Josh hates it. Parker hauls trash and is behind almost anything going on at Mr. Meaty. Parker enjoys making horror movies with Josh and is totally into them. He is also determined to make the ultimate gore-fest with Josh (even though Josh spends way too much time talking to girls). His gross habits and unpleasant bodily noises (which includes his uncontrollable farting problems) often drive the girls away, much to the huge frustration of Josh, who is so bent on getting a girlfriend. Because of this, Parker can be considered Josh's foil. One day, Parker hopes to talk to a girl without sounding like a complete idiot. Appearance Parker has light brown hair, light yellow eyes (yellow in the pilot and shorts), and pimples. He almost always wears a short-sleeved Mr. Meaty work shirt with his name tag on it, long black pants, and blue and white sneakers. Trivia * Bill Farmer was rumored to voice Parker many times. * Parker is named after Drake Parker on the Nickelodeon sitcom "Drake and Josh" * Parker's appearance and characteristics were based on one of the creator's nephews, while Josh was named after the other. * Although lacking in intelligence, Parker does claim that one of his special skills involve nun chucks. * Parker is farted in comedy in Gone With The Wind, Both parody version of 1939's Gone With The Wind and Colors of the Wind in 1995's film Pocahontas * Parker's education was in the 9th grade. * He is a year younger than Josh. * To Parker, girls are still aliens (except "video game elf babes") and action figures are still cool (in private anyway). * In almost every episode, Parker's lip shakes when he has an emotion. * It was revealed in "Unihorn" that Parker weighs 150 pounds. His inability to take a shower every day is the main reason why he works in the kitchen and not out front with Josh (not that this bothers him). At his ultra high-tech food station, Parker can fry up a chicken (or a pair of boots), run a gravy diagnostic, and open up a dimensional wormhole in the microwave all at the same time. * Despite his size, Parker can be very strong when he is very angry. * When they get in a fight, Josh sometimes calls Parker "Porker" (which Parker has a severe dislike for) because he is overweight. * In "I Love Lizzy," it was revealed by Josh that Parker always burns burgers. * On his job application in "Original Sin," Parker's special skills are "hobbies are that he know lots of movies, farting so it sounds like words, stopping kids from running, personal hygiene, and learning nun chucks." * Parker was a member of the Bear Cub Scouts and he earned a Good Fire badge from them. * According to a blog, he is the most favorite character. * However, in the episode "Parkerina," he turned into a girl, but then in the next episode, he turns normal again. Gallery vlcsnap-2014-06-22-14h26m41s241.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-22-14h24m22s130.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-22-14h27m49s165.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-22-14h27m55s226.png vlcsnap-2014-06-22-14h42m40s102.png vlcsnap-2014-06-22-14h45m06s21.png vlcsnap-2014-06-22-14h46m34s154.png vlcsnap-2014-06-22-14h34m57s88.png|Parker eating a burger Screen Shot 2015-12-25 at 11.25.07 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists